Grundzüge eines systems für Regeneration der unteren Volksklassen durch Vermittlung der höheren
A. Gr. Ponińska, geb. Gräfin zu Dona, }} Są dziwne analogje na świecie, pozornie sprzeczne z sobą, a mniejsze równie tajemniczą, jak kontrasta, które się z sobą spotykają. Błądząc raz o zmierzchu po szerokich korytarzach Campo Santo w Pizie, tego jednego w swym rodzaju mauzoleum nieśmiertelnych ludzi, podanych nieśmiertelności przez nieśmiertelnych mistrzów, mijałem od arkady do arkady w szarych załomach, posag po posągu, fresk po fresku, a wśród tej ciszy odwtarzającej me samotne kroki, przy dolatujących dźwiękach wieczornego Ave Maria, konającego gdzieś nad Arnem i zmieszanego z szumem czterech prastarych cyprysów, gwarzących w przedsionku tych grobów, każdy z tych posagów głosem swego wieku, swej epoki, swej jaźni, acz niemo, wymownie do mnie przemawiał. Coraz bardziej ciemniało, a kiedy księżyc schodząc rzucił po korytarzach przez wielkie arkady swe srebrne promienie, stanąłem przed dziwnym posagiem siedzącej niewiasty, który wstrzymał mnie nie tylko sobie właściwym wyrazem, ale i napisem u spodu wyrytym: Inconsolabile. Nie był on absolutnem arcydziełem, ale właściwością swego wyrazu przyciągał tak, jak nieraz sympatyczne osoby mniej piękne, kiedy piękności bez wyrazu często pozostawiają nas zimnymi. Była to postać niepocieszonej, biała, marmurowa, z opuszczonemi rękami, włosy jej i szaty lunęły w dół w nieładzie tragicznym, niemo patrząca przed siebie. Obecność ani przyszłość nie istniały już dla niej, myśl tylko jedna – ideału utraconego, świeciła jak lampa w jej głowie i oczyma promieniście, choć okropnie strzelała. Długo stałem tam w zamyśleniu, a później porównując różne w życiu odniesione spostrzeżenia, poczułem, że podobne wrażenie sprawiła mi nie tyle książka, ile dusza autorki, która tę książkę napisała. Jest ona od pierwszej do ostatniej kartki Inconsolabile, nędzą społeczną, złością, nieszczęściem i bezbrzeżną niedolą współbraci: podobna jednak człowiekowi, co szuka ziela cudownego, nie wątpi, nie na radach i aforyzmach się ogranicza, znajduje lekarstwo, podaje go i wierzy w jego skutek. Tu dopiero jej Inconsolabile przechodzi w promienne szczęście i posąg staje się pocieszonym pociechy nadzieją. Samo zdanie już tak postawione, choćby nawet było nie do urzeczywistnienia, już jest godnem uwagi i poszanowania. Książka zaś powyższa zaleca się praktycznością poglądów, wielką miłością ludzi i współczuciem ich nędzy; przeciwniczka nieubłagana zbytku, który ściga z dziwną skrzętnością we wszelkich jego odcieniach, czasem nie daleka sztywności kwakrów i purytańskiej szorstkości; niekiedy Zbliżająca się do kwestji socjalistycznych, umiejąca jednak ustrzedz się ich złudy i kładąca rękę z delikatnością siostry miłosierdzia na ranach społecznych, oddala autorkę walczącej ludzkości a mianowicie rodakom swym wielką przysługę, ile, że dzieło jej wyszło w Lipsku, gdzie z dziwną ironją rozsiadł się handel do rozmiarów cynicznych, gdzie podobno najbujniej na świecie kwitnie roślina egoizmu, a kwiat jej jak na skinienie historycznej Nemezy wydał owoc najskrajniejszego socjalizmu, obranego z wszelkiej względności. Zaradzić bachanaliom bogatych i hekatombom nędzarzy, oto cel autorki. Uleczyć krezusów z ich iluzji, wykazać im, że majątek idący po za niezawisłość, jest przesądem szczęścia, a zwykle nieszczęściem w skutkach; zmniejszyć nienawiść w klasach pracy walczącej z kapitałem, miłością zabić Pankracych i rozmnożyć Frostów, to dążność tego niezmordowanego studium, owoc prac, badań i kombinacji długoletnich nad społeczeństwem. z prostotą ewangieliczną, ale nie wahamy się wyrzec, z namaszczeniem dobrej woli, pisząc nie dla pisania, ale dla korzyści drugich, dzieli autorka plan dzieła na dwa wielkie działy, z których pierwszy na trzy, wtóry na dwie rozpada się części. W pierwszym dziale (das Factum) kreśli fakt istotnego zbiedzenia, nędzy, pauperyzmu miast wielkich XIX wieku, dotyka przyczyn i skutków. Dział zaś wtóry zajmuje się uregulowaniem, regeneracją klas ubogich przez bogate; jest to tylko zastosowanie ewangelji w czynie, ale wyłożonem popularnie według potrzeb i obyczajów czasu tak misternie i szczegółowo, ze nie można nie podziwiać, do jakiego stopnia myśl piszącej przenikła te sfery i w nie się wdrażała. Obrazy te niekiedy Dantejskiej grozy, ale nie z piekła, tylko z życia brane, następują po sobie łańcuchem szybkim i porywającym, choć nieraz odwrócić się przyjdzie. Tak pierwszy obraz, to groby wspólne, fosses comunes po wielkich miastach, zamykające wreszcie niedolę żywota; dalej statystyczne wykazy zbytku i nędzy posunięte do bajecznych wyrachowani, porównujące na końcu nędzę społeczną miedzy Niemcami a resztą świata. Różnica wypada na korzyść Niemiec, ale perspektywa przyszłości? ta sama, według wniosków autorskich. Miarę powinności człowieka względem nędzy bliźniego wielkomyślnie zwiększa autorka w stosunku do większej lub mniejszej w kraju nędzy bliźnich. Grzech, egoizm, poczytuje za źródło nędzy, a winą dominującą, zepsucie klas wyższych, spływające na niższe, opieki pozbawione. niestety! nic słuszniejszego i nigdy bardziej pod grozą obecnych chwastów nihilizmu, „ale z zasady, nie z trwogi”, każdy nad tem zastanowić się powinien. Dalej następuje rozbiór danych gotowych ziemskich i duchowych i jak człowiek z pożytkiem innych używa jednych i drugich. W drugiej części stawia autorka pytanie, kto ma przewodniczyć w reorganizacji miłosierdzia? Tu rzecz o składkach i ich rozmiarach, o czynach cichej miłości, wychowaniu, o rodzinie, kościele, o misjach i klasztorach, instytucjach wszelkich miłosierdzia. Odczytując tę książkę, przeszedłszy wykazy rozlicznych nędz społecznych, z pociechą widzimy, że u nas w Polsce (której, wiemy osobiście, jak autorka dobrze życzy), że u nas nędza daleką jest jeszcze od przybrania powyższych rozmiarów, a ratunkiem do tego bujność żywiącej nas ziemi i nieprzeludnienie; nędza chwilowa pojawiająca się w górach, acz straszna, jest przeważnie chroniczną, więc łatwiej jej zapobiedz; zasada miłosierdzia ma tu licznych wyznawców, stypendia, zakłady, jak Skarbkowski, który chwałą całej Europy nazywać się może; gdzież zaś więcej jak u nas Polki opiekują się panie ubogimi? Za wzór mogą w tem stanąć innym narodom. Bez samochwalstwa wyrzec to możemy. Po zamknięciu tej książki nasuwa się myśl jedna, myśl smutna, ze owoce rzekomej cywilizacji nie zaszczepione na drzewie miłości, są podobne pod tym względem owocom brzegów martwego morza. Weźmy n. p. Anglję, tą dumną reprezentantkę cywilizacji – i pauperyzmu. wielkie dzieło Buckla wygląda czasem w zwierciadle tej praktyki, jak ów Niemiec Börnego, który splamiwszy surdut atramentem, nie wywabi plamy, aż się znoszona suknia stanie gałganem, z którego zrobiwszy papier, napisze na nim znakomitą rozprawę o sposobie wywabiania plam atramentu. I tak nie zapomnę wrażeń pod tym względem doznanych w Londynie. U portu Tamizy, najeżonego szkieletami masztów okrętowych, dwa rodzaje ludzi tylko się spotyka – krezusy i parjasy społeczne. Zbytek prowadzi pod ramię nędzę szkieletowatą, ostatnia jak reprezentantka miasta wychodzi na twe spotkanie; domy zaryglowane, kraty, kanały, mosty nawet spuszczone dzieląc od społeczeństwa te eldorado, w którem klubiści najróżniejszych odcienie przepaścią cywilizacji oddzielili się od nędzarzy, od przepaści miłościwej! Raz pomnę schodziłem ciememi schodami do tunelu pod Tamizą, gdy na wilgotnych stopniach ujrzałem w ciemnem kącie siedzącego chłopczynę w łachmanach czarnych jak noc, drżącego z zimna, przypominającego paupra Murilla w sposób najtragiczniejszy, nędza uczyniła go prawie nie mówił, a był w tem najokropniejszem stadium nędzy, która jałmużnę mimo głodu bierze z obojętnością kamienia. Ciało przejrzyste, łachmany do sadzy podobne, głowa ropiąca się, cały drżący i oświecony z góry jak Rembrandta promieniem, coś mruczał przed sobą, cały skulony, jak kwiat, po którym ludzie przechodząc, deptać mają prawo! Na wybuch mego oburzenia i pytania, czemu nie ma wśród takiej ludności dobroczynnych łaźni ludowych, odpowiedział mój cicerone, reprezentant jakiegoś piwnego klubu, z uśmiechem, że niegdyś jakiś „marzyciel” wniósł w parlamencie kwestje łaźni ludowych, ale jakiś „nie marzyciel” zabił go rozumnym argumentem, ze człowiek przyzwyczaiwszy ciało do ochędóstwa, ulega częściej transpiracji, prędzej trawi, prędzej zaś trawiąc, potrzebuje więcej pokarmu – a więc lepiej, by łaźni nie było. Dalej, łóżko w domach najemnych kosztuje na noc tylko dwa pensy, jest zaś co noc kilkaset ludzi, co ich nie mają, błądzą więc całą noc po ogrodach, na ławkach policja spać nie pozwala – pomyślmy deprawacje, całość i skutki tego obrazu. Stan to straszliwy, od którego bieleje włos, z którym walczyli długo ośmieszeni i poczytywani za marzycieli a frazeologów wielcy mężowie naszego wieku Dikens, Bulwer, Wiktor Hugo i inni. Książce szlachetnej pani Ponińskiej na imię Weltschmerz i każdy za nią wdzięczność jej winien. Brzemienna treścią a powabna formą wymienianą będzie słusznie tam, gdzie wymieniają najlepszych. nie mamy dzieła tak wyczerpującego swe zadanie, jak tylko jedno, choć w innej materji napisane – to książka o wychowaniu niewiast naszych pani Anastazji Dzieduszyckiej. Obie autorki mimo różnicy wieku i pola, które uprawiają, spotkały się tu w sposób dla siebie zaszczytny. Łatwo by nam tego dowieść przyszło. W każdej kwestji miłości rola niewiasty góruje nad rolą męża; dzieło jej w praktyce czy teorji jest pożądane, mąż tylko zwykle je zdobywa; ona wywalcza, zachęca, szczepi w rodzinie roślinę miłosierdzia i świat niewidzialnie prowadzi jak Monika Augustyna! W. Tarnowski Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Recenzje